


Patience Is A Virtue But Jet Ain't A Saint

by Writing_Doodle



Series: Not So Dangerous Days [11]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Arguments, Gen, Nonbinary Party Poison, also jet is BRUTAL, and self preservation, ghoul has very little empathy, i literally have no idea how to tag things I'm sorry, jet is mad because he cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Doodle/pseuds/Writing_Doodle
Summary: "Ghoul! Don't you dare walk away from me!" 
   "You're not my mom, so stop acting like it!"   The only sounds after that were a door slamming and a motorbike riding away.-Ghoul's transition into the crew wasn't a smooth one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place Really Early in the overall timeline. Ghoul's only been in the crew for a few weeks so Jet is still really unsure and wary of him. 
> 
> Also the world needs more Ghoul with low empathy and Jet needs to be allowed to be angry and harsh.

"Ghoul! Don't you _dare_ walk away from me!" 

"You're not my mom, so stop acting like it!" 

The only sounds after that were a door slamming and a motorbike riding away. Jet stared at the door, still breathing heavily from the screaming match he just had. He turned around and punched the nearest wall with a vicious growl. "God _DAMN_ it." 

Poison poked their head out from the break room door, eyebrows knitted together with concern. "You okay there, Star?" 

Jet shook out his throbbing hand and tried his best to get himself to _calm down_. God, he was so _pissed_. "You're the one that brought him here." Was all he could say once his breath was caught. 

Poison sighed heavily. They walked slowly out of the room and grimaced at the look Jet have them. They held out their hands as placatingly as they could. "Yeah, I did."

"Did you even _think_?" Jet yelled, before wincing and waving his hands as if he could knock that statement out of the air. "Sorry, sorry. I'm still... yeah." 

"I get it." Poison shrugged and walked closer. They gently rubbed his shoulders to release the tension. "You're shaking." 

"Adrenaline or some... shit. I don't know. I don't usually explode like that." 

"And explode you did." Poison laughed a little. "Kobra thought you were gonna kill him." 

" _God_ , sometimes I want to." Jet closed his eyes and dropped his head. "That's awful of me, isn't it?" 

"A little." Poison admitted. He pulled Jet closer and hugged him. "It's okay to be awful sometimes."

"He's just so _thoughtless_. I swear to the Witch, he wouldn't even care if he accidentally killed us all." 

"What happened out there? It was your run, not mine." 

"He fucking ran us right into a flock of Dracs." 

Poison rose their eyebrows. "I thought you were just on a supply run?"

"We _were_." Jet briefly clenched his hands against Poison's back before relaxing them. "We almost _died_ , Party. We were lucky we made it out." 

"What was he trying to do?"

"I don't even fucking know. The worst part was that he wasn't even _sorry_ for running into those Dracs. He didn't even understand why I was so upset." 

Poison finally pulled away from Jet, frowning. They thought for a minute, before shrugging. "Explain it to him then, with less yelling. The kid's got a lot of issues, you how it is." 

Jet rubbed his good eye and shook his head. "'A lot of issues' is an understatement. Why'd you even pick him up? If this keeps up one of us is gonna end up being dust. Is it even worth it?" 

Poison shrugged again, before looking out the door where Ghoul's bike used to be. "I don't know." They finally answered. "I can't answer either of those questions. I just... I gotta feeling about him." 

"You gotta feeling?" Jet repeated, drily. 

Poison smiled. "It sounds stupid, I know. It's just... he needs time to adjust. Time to unlearn all the stupid shit that he's lived by. I feel like he'll be important."

"There's a lot at stake here, just based on your feelings." 

"I know, I know." Poison waved away the valid argument. "Just trust me, 'kay? It's gonna end up milkshakes in the end." 

Jet looked up at the ceiling, hoping for the Witch herself to descend and slap some sense into them. He looked back down at Poison's hopeful eyes and decided to let it go, for now. "Alright, whatever you say." 

-

Ghoul came back two days later and Jet was waiting for him. 

He slid off his bike silently, staring at the ground and refusing to look up. His shoulders were drawn in and he looked, for lack of a better word, almost terrified to be back. Whatever sharp edges Jet had left from their argument were dulled instantly. The kid looked like a kicked puppy. 

Ghoul stopped several feet away from him, still looking down at his feet with his hands deep in his packets. After a few minutes of silence he looked up, revealing a black eye and a split lip. 

For the millionth time, Jet wondered where the hell he went when he stormed off. He was almost afraid to ask. The silence was getting suffocating. "Hey," He said, lamely. 

"Hi." Ghoul mumbled back, kicking up a little sand. "Look. I'm-" He paused, as if he didn't know how to say it. Eventually he gritted out, "I'm sorry." 

"Do you even know what you're sorry for, Ghoul?" Jet sighed. 

Slowly, Ghoul shook his head. He looked so small, with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders drawn together and his back hunched. It didn't escape Jet how he was standing just far enough away that he couldn't reach him if he tried. Jet loosened himself up to try and ease Ghoul's mind. He didn't understand how a person could be so irritating and so pitiful at the same time. 

"You drove us into a group of Dracs while we were just supposed to be on a supply run." Jet explained as blandly as possible. "You could've gotten us both killed." 

"But I didn't." He said, a little of his standard petulance shining through layers of discomfort and apprehension. 

Jet swallowed down a flash of irritation. "It doesn't matter if we didn't or not. What matters is that we _could've_. What matters that the odds of us dying overwhelmingly outnumbered the odds of us getting out of there in one piece. We were lucky. Do you even realize how lucky we were?" 

Ghoul shrugged. He examined Jet's position and his proximity to the door. Jet shifted closer to the door and gave him a warning look. 

"You aren't escaping from this conversation, Ghoul."

"What does it matter?" He snapped, anger shedding away his kicked puppy routine. "We made it out, it's in the past. It doesn't matter anymore." 

"It _does_ matter." Jet yelled back, before taking a deep breath and calming himself. "It matters if you're going to do this again. It matters because next time you might not be so lucky." 

Ghoul shrugged, suddenly looking very uncomfortable. He looked at the door behind Jet longingly and shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. 

Jet put the pieces together. "Do you... do you not even care if you don't make it out?" 

Ghoul shrugged again. 

"Ghoul..." 

"Don't." The anger was back. "Don't fucking get all... pitying on me. I don't need your fucking pity. I don't need another mother." 

"I'm not trying to be your mother, Ghoul. I'm just concerned." 

"Don't be." Ghoul glared at him and shoved his way to the door Jet was blocking. "I'm fine." 

Jet stopped him, grabbing his shoulder. Ghoul flinched and tried to pull away, but Jet held fast. "You're not fine, _none of us_ are fine. I don't care if you keep denying it, whatever. We all have shit we need to work out. What I _do_ care about is the fact that your way of dealing with things is gonna get you killed. Worse, it's gonna get either Poison, Kobra, or me killed. You aren't alone anymore, Ghoul, like it or not. Your actions aren't in a vacuum anymore. They have consequences. You just gotta get your head out of your own ass long enough to see them." 

Ghoul stopped fighting and looked at Jet with wide eyes. Jet sighed and stepped aside, giving him access to the door. Ghoul stood there, trying to decide if it was a trick or not. 

"Sorry." He whispered and Jet could tell that he meant it this time. 

"I'm not gonna say it's okay or that you're forgiven, because you aren't." Jet knew he was being brutal, but he didn't care anymore. Ghoul just didn't seem to respond to kindness at all. "You fucked up majorly, but Poison still trusts you. I don't know why, but they do. Pull another stunt like this again and your ass is out. We both know you don't want that, no mater how much you're committed to ruining this for yourself." 

Ghoul nodded slowly, pulling a hand out of his pocket to pick at his jeans. He bit his lip and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but he closed it and continued nodding. 

"The discussion's over." Jet sighed. "You're free to do whatever it is you do. Just remember what I said." 

Ghoul nodded again before rushing into the diner, probably going to find a place to hide or avoid everyone. 

Jet looked up at the sky and silently prayed for more patience and a pack of cigarettes.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are what keep me going


End file.
